Not Such A Vacation: Rewritten
by FlaringFriendlyLover
Summary: Well, it's the same as the other one for the summery except now there's MORE problems. This one is better than the first, believe me, but it may have cursing and such, so that's why it's T. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

I woke up excited for the day's events. I quickly changed into a cute candy apple colored mini skirt, a pink color like an American rose button up blouse with thin and white lines going down vertical. I had three tennis bracelets that each have a letter on which were MBC. I wore the bracelets in my right hand with the M closest to my wrist, the B in the middle and the farthest back, C. The letters are hot pink and the rest of the bracelets had pure white diamonds, and the sides were made of ruby. Whenever I put them on, they reminded me of my friends and Danny since he'd given them to me on my last birthday. Afterwards, I just put on white, short socks and my pink converse.

I already knew that the morning was going to be incredible; the rest of the day would be amazing! The three had told me we'd go on a trip after I met up with them at the park, but they didn't tell me where in the park or where we're going. They said the trip's place would be a huge surprise for me but that they should have taken me there a long time ago. All they really said was that I'd probably really love it, and that we'd get a great break from hunting aliens. I'd simply responded, smiling, that it wasn't very easy to surprise me.

After I got out of my pod and looked for where they'd be, I found them by one of the largest oak trees in the park that was kind of close to the fountain. It was where we usually hanged out if we didn't go to the clubhouse, diner, gym, or one of our houses. Danny was lying down on one of the branches with his head against the bark of the tree with his red hood over his eyes. Sam had her legs hanging down from where she was sitting down on another branch, and Chris was sitting beside the bark of the tree on the ground with his laptop on his lap typing.

When I reached them, I asked, "Hi guys, so where are we going to?" The hyperness was pretty clear in my voice. Sam jumped of the branch and smiled. "Cathy if we told you where we're going then it wouldn't be a surprise! Be patient," she said, and I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Cath, we're ready tah go. We were just waiting for yah to get here." Danny said sitting up and pulling his hood back, smirking. I could still see he was as excited as me.

Chris closed his laptop and put it in his blue messenger laptop bag that had a design of an ocean then sat up and put it over his head and on his shoulder. "There're just some things we're going to need to do. We're gonna need to go shop for a bathing suit for you, and buy some food for later," he said. Sam then spoke up, probably seeing my disappointed face. "Then, we'll just get everything ready and head to the beach. Besides, we're going _shopping._" Sam and I both laughed when the guys groaned at the end. I smiled. "Okay." I said, not too, too sad, but still depressed. Danny smirked again. "Don't worry 'bout how long it'll take; jus' think 'bout how yah won't regret it later," he reassured.

After we finished shopping for everything we needed, (I got a really cute shocking pink string bikini!) we got into the MBV and headed towards my surprise. While on the way, we kept talking and listening to music, so I didn't notice that we'd gone a bit far away from Singletown. When the car stopped, I looked around and only saw what looked like sand around us, and I saw a seemingly endless amount of water next to the sand. "Uh, guys…" I started to say, but trailed off, and Danny spoke. "Chris did some research, and we found out there wasn't a place like this in Rhapsodia. So, surprise!" he exclaimed when the four of us had gotten out of the MBV and were walking to the water.

"We're in a beach, Cathy." Sam explained what I was going to ask. I grinned. "Thanks, guys!

* * *

**So, like the new first chapter? They're gonna be like the original but with changes, like you can see. Please review and tell me which one of the two first chapters are better! I'll try to update the next soon, if not Reunion, but I'm pretty stuck on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this place is amazing!"I said looking at how isolated and quiet it was. It's like the place I've wanted to come for a while now. We'd had to deal with monsters at least nine times a week for the past year. After we returned safely back to Earth -after we were healed from the virus- things were extremely calm and quiet. No aliens attacked for a whole year, so we relaxed a bit and focused more on our social lives. After the exact year was over, the attacks of aliens started up again; and they barely started to calm down these past few days. We all really needed a rest and were wondering what to do for some time. I'm still surprised that they'd managed to surprise me!

I'd heard about Earth beaches before when Grandpa told me that they were big tourist places for Earthlings, but I never thought I'd go to one. When I turned back to them, I saw they'd taken off their shoes and placed them beside the stuff we'd brought. I walked over to them and did the same thing. The sand was really warm and just then some wind blew by with something that smelled so good it made me smile.

"What that smell?" I asked. "It's jus' the smell of the ocean." Danny responded, getting a volleyball. "And now, who wants to play beach volleyball?" he asked holding it up, smirking. "How-" I started to say but Sam cut me off. "It's just like regular volleyball." Danny threw the ball up and we ran to it.

We played for a couple of hours with Sam and me against the guys for some games and then we switched. After the game, we started building sand castles and swimming and having loads of fun! A while later we all got hungry and decided to take a break, so we started to eat lunch. That was pretty much when I noticed we were the only ones... on a BEACH!

I turned to them and said, "Hey, guys, if hanging out at a beach is this much fun, why isn't anyone else here?" I asked. They just shrugged like it was nothing. "Some people jus' don't like to come to this side of the beach. Yah see, everyone jus' hangs out on the part of the beach that's ten miles in that direction." Danny said pointing to where he meant without looking and grabbing a sandwich. "It's jus' farther away ovah here," he finished and stuffed his face on the sandwich. Sam rolled her eyes at it, and I giggles softly. "Oh okay." I responded and smiled.

Then, out of nowhere, water erupted from the ocean and managed to splash us a bit. When we could see what came out from beneath, we saw a huge monster that blended in with the water, because it was completely azure. "Yeah, and because of y'll medaling kids I haven't been able to enjoy the amazin' day!" he/she shouted out.

'Uhh… Why the heck is it mad? We don't even know it!' I thought and we all grumbled as we got our composure back.

"Aw, dang it! This was supposed to be vacation day!" Danny exclaimed.

**Okay, here's the second one. I have a question: Do you guys like this?**


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

When I clearly saw it, I noticed that it was around thirty feet tall and like twenty feet wide. The giant thing looked like a modified sea turtle, though, there seemed to be something different about it that didn't exactly make it from Earth. It was because of its obviously enormous size, yes, but there was a major thing about it that made it completely stand out from regular sea turtles. Chris probably noticed me observing it since he looked from the monster to me and vice-versa.

"It's probably a robot designed for underwater use, but not to attack or be defended other than against sea creatures from a planet that needs this stuff," he answered my unspoken question. My face lit up and I smiled. "Oh yeah, how could I have missed that?" I said, blushing slightly. Chris smiled and asked, "So vacation's over for now?" I nodded –ignoring Danny and Cathy's whines- saying, "It will be until we get this situation sorted out. After that, we can have fun."

Danny and Cathy were giving Chris and me faces that said they weren't going to do it. I sighed and thought, 'Why do _they _have to be the ones that want to have fun the most out of all of us?'

"We have to even if it's just a robot, now let's move it!" I ordered them and they agreed but more annoyed.

"MBC, Power Up!" a blinding light shot up from beneath and we were on our suits. Even if we're on vacation, that doesn't mean they (The aliens) will too even if things have been calmer lately, but hey, at least the V-coms are water-proof.

Chris modified the V-coms one day when he was bored to death, so that instead of the full suit, only part of it would come out. The awesome part about it was that it suits the weather conditions. So far, it's been the best thing that's happened next to the year without aliens.

Cathy's suit was pretty much a half shirt with the sides each having a thick vertical line of hot pink running down, a thin line going down through the middle, and the MBC symbol on her left arm. The background color was a bright white instead of the purple/navy color we have on our regular suits. Her hands had fingerless gloves, but her left glove was white and the right one was hot pink. She also had shorts on that looked like short shorts, but they were white, had the same design as the pants did, well, up to where the shorts ended, and we all still had the belt with pockets that held our gadgets. The shoes we had on were specially made for sand so our feet wouldn't sink in and we could run or walk easier and faster. They looked the same way our boots do (As in the same design and color, but the instead of purple/navy it was white) but they were in converse style. It was the type that had the shortest laces.

I had a shirt with sleeves that ended an inch before reaching my elbows. The sides of my shirt each had thick lime-yellow vertical lines. I had a sleeveless hooded jacket that was only attached together but not zipped up so it was like if I was going to zip it. Since it was like that, you could see the thin line that went down my shirt and the MBC symbol on the left side of the shirt and jacket. The hoodie and the zipper were lime-yellow but the other clothing was white. I also had fingerless gloves; but they were both yellow. I had white cargo shorts with the same design as the pants and the same shoes as Cathy.

Chris had a camp shirt on, unbuttoned, that was cyan like his suit and he had trunks that were navy with the design of the pants in cyan. He didn't have any gloves, but he had the same shoes, except instead of white, it was navy. The MBC symbol was on his left leg on the side of the trunks.

Danny only had trunks with the design of the pants in blazing red and the background color in navy, but he also had the shoes but in navy.

NPOV

Cathy walked close to the shore and said, "Uh, hi, we're the MBC, and we don't know how we made you mad, Mr. …something…" Then, the turtle spoke and interrupted whatever she was going to say next.

"Hello, Cathy. Don't tell me you already forgot who I am! C'mon! Oh wait, never mind, I'm still in this awesome robot, so you probably don't recognize my voice. Jus' wait, I'll get out." The robot said, or a person. Right after, some noises were made, coming from the robot.

Danny and the rest walked up to where she was and he said, "Hey, Cath, do yah know who this is?" She just shook her head and shrugged. "The robot kinda looks familiar but that's all I know."

Then, the mouth of it opened and a trampoline came out of it, landing on the ocean, making it pick up water and sand. "Look out!" The four looked and saw a figure come out of the mouth, jumping forward and flipping once.

When he got closer, they could see he was laughing and enjoying the fall. His hair was shining and it looked like a reddish-wooden color with chocolate mixed in. His eyes were a deep forest green that looked like the rain forest, but they were shining and looking nice. Since he was wearing only orange trunks, they could see that he had the same built as Danny, though his arms looked stronger, and he also had about the same height, but his skin was the same tone that Cathy had, though it was a bit tanner. The part that caught everyone's attention was his warm-looking smile. He seemed to be kind, helpful, sweet, and nice by having that smile. By the way he was acting, he seemed to have an attitude like Cathy, but he had also acted like Danny. There was something about him that said he wasn't exactly like them but just pretty similar.

He landed on the trampoline, jumped toward them, landed in a hand stand position, then flipped back and stood up.

"Hey all, I'm-" though those were the only words he got to say before he got tackled down by Cathy so she could give him a hug while getting covered with more sand.

"Levin! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed while leaving everyone but Levin speechless. Levin was laughing and Danny glared a bit at him, feeling odd at seeing Cathy hug this stranger. She got off him –smiling- and helped him up.

"Guys, I'd like to present you all to Levin, one of my very closest friends next to you. He was bestest of best friends before I came to Earth, and he also helped me learn a ton of things I didn't about the MBC. He lives in Mariline and loves to invent stuff," she introduced. At the last part, Chris's eyes lit up. Danny glared at him more at the first part, and Sam smiled at him knowing about the MBC and not being a threat to them.

"Mariline isn't really a big or important planet, so don't be surprised if you still didn't know about it," Levin started to say, "Legend says it was by a couple thousands of years ago who were looking for a home for them and a baby that was gonna be born. The planet was named after the baby, and Mariline somehow ended up being lots like Earth. The only differences are that there are some aliens that don't look like humans, because practically all people born there look human. There's also less land and more blue, though it's water. It's like it, but shouldn't be tried by anyone," Levin finished and Danny concluded he didn't like him.

"Anyway, enough about history and about Mariline. I just remembered where I remembered that the turtle looked like and that it was one of the designs Levin had made a long time ago, am I right?" Cathy asked, smiling. He nodded and said, "Yeah, it does exactly what Chris said. By the way, y'll shoulda seen your faces! They were hilarious! Sorry if I scared yah, but I couldn't help it, though they look pretty funny. I even took a picture," he said and showed it to them. Soon enough, they started laughing and Danny decided to give him a chance.

"Dude, I can see how you're great friends with Cath. You're awesome!" Danny said, with everyone agreeing and making Levin smile. "I also took some other pics and they look pretty great if any of you want to see them. Hey, Cathy, can I ask you a favor?" Levin asked and she nodded.

"Well, can I stay over with you guys? I'll pay if needed, but I don't really have anywhere to go here on Earth. I'll put the 'bot away, too. It's jus' that I barely got 'ere today, so yeah," he said and she nodded. "Sure, though you'll have to ask Grandpa if you can stay over, but we both know he'll say yes," she said, smiling.

"Actually, Cathy, we're not gonna go back home. We got permission from everyone, including your grandpa, if we could stay at a cabin nearby that my parents 'ave. It's pretty much why we didn't by the food and such before meetin' up with yah. While that stuff was done, Mr. S. got everything ready and we got everything in the MBV without your noticin'," Danny explained, smirking.

"Yeah, Cath, the surprise is very halfway done," Sam said, smiling at her friend's happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay, so here's pretty much where the story stops bein' the same. In this one, I decided they'll be fifteen and Levin's gonna be…different. *Semi-evil chuckle***

**Levin: …what are you going to do to me?**

**Me: You'll see either in this chapter or the next. Oh and thanks for the reviews! ^^ Oh and before I forget, if I don't update soon, (Yeah, yeah, I know I already hardly update but when I do yah guys know it's been more than one chapter at a time…most of the time, at least) it's because of school. If I post up a story that's not for MBC, it doesn't mean I'm starting to stop writing MBC. (That probably won't happen for some years! ^^) Those stories will most likely be either for friends or English assignments that I don't want to leave hanging around in my documents.**

**Enjoy the chappie! Hope y'll like it! (Sorry for the long wait! *Sheepish smile*)**

**I don't own MBC! (I've been forgetting to put that for a while…)**

CthPOV

"Seriously? Yay! Thanks guys!" I exclaimed and hugged all of them. They all smiled and then Sam said, "Yeah, we'll be without busting aliens for at least more than two weeks."

"Cool." Levin said and then he surprisingly smirked. The three of them probably didn't notice how I changed then, but I just shrugged it off after a few seconds and didn't think much on it while Danny grabbed the volleyball and looked at Levin, then at the volleyball net. He smirked and turned back to Levin, but before he could say anything, Levin spoke, "First, we'll eat and then play, okay?" surprising Danny. "Dude, yah a mind reader or somethin'?" Levin laughed and shook his head. He went over to his ship and came out with three plates full of food and a sandwich in his mouth. "Juhsm hamvn eamn all dahym," he said while eating it.

NPOV

Cathy rolled her eyes but laughed while Danny started walking back to the MBV. She turned away from her friends and went to walk alongside of him. When they were out of hearing range, Danny spoke up. "So, how close were you guys? I know he was your very best friend an' all, but yeah."

She gave him a small smile and shrugged, though Danny thought he caught a blush, but he let it go since the sun was really hot at the moment. "Well, I've known him for several years," she answered simply and opened the MBV's trunk. Danny furrowed his eyebrows together and knew he would have to get straight to the point somehow.

"Yeah, but-" Cathy turned to him and said, "Levin's just my friend."

He would have stopped there since it was convincing, but the way she said it… She was mad and annoyed by the subject, he knew know. She also sounded upset.

DPOV

"Cath, don't lie," I said and stepped closer to her as she glared at me. 'Oops…,' I thought and mentally groaned. She glared at me more, and I knew the first words that were going to come out of her mouth.

"Danny, I don't lie!" she exclaimed, and I waited for her to answer me. "Though I'm serious, he's…just my friend," Cathy's voice became a whisper and she started to focus on whatever she was doing with the things in the car. I walked up to her and leaned back on the side of the car, then crossed my arms and said, "Cath, yah know I care about you, so why don't you just tell me what he's done?"

That, I found, was a mistake.

She poked her head to the side to look at me but she was just giving me a glare again. "Because it's not your business," she stated clearly. Then, she closed the trunk and started walking back to the shore with two pies. 'Ah, crud, now I'm not gonna get any pie! Better fix things,' I thought. I jogged up to her and stood in her way. Before she could tell me something, I got the pies from her and gave her smirk. "Wan' 'em?" I asked and she gave me a puppy dog pout. "Take 'em," I replied to that and started laughing while she chased after me. "Danny, c'mon!" she yelled after me. I just kept laughing.

**Me: Okay, I know it's short, but I'm still trying to think of what they'll do next. Just do you know, in the next chapter, it'll be the next day. Please tell me if you like it or you don't!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so IHKF and I are doing a contest.

What would happen if there was a murder in the resort that the characters from MBC and DC are going to for one week only, but it was an alien the one that died?

The due date for this is July 19th.

Here are the rules:

Have fun

No same sex lemons

Tell us if you're entering.

Age of characters MUST BE AT LEAST 16 years old.

So, if you want to enter, just go ahead and tell us like it says in the rules. Also tell us if it's going to be a one-shot or a multi-chap. We're totally looking forward to reading these. ^^


	6. New Stuff Not from Before, huh?

**Me: *Happy dancing and jumping around***

**Levin: She's just happy she could finally write something. And this is the fastest she's ever written a chapter too. Anyway, new chapters may be coming in for this soon.**

I knew this was jus' annoyin' her much more, but so what? If this guy can change Cathy's mood this quickly, then I'm definitely finding out what happened between them one way or another. 'I jus' hope she doesn hate me for long…' I thought but shrugged the thought off and jumped to the side as she tried tackling me, making me laugh and stop running, so I could laugh more and give her one of the pies back. She gave me a glare, and I just smiled at her.

Fortunately, we'd gotten a pretty far away distance from the rest, so I was able to talk with her now without Levin hearin' us. I helped her up, but before I could say something, she starting talking, but then stopped and looked at one of my hands for some reason, until I noticed I was still holding hers from when I helped her up. I didn't let go and looked at her, waiting for an explanation. She sighed, seeing this.

"Danny, it's no big deal," she said and then she said something else but it was a murmur, so I didn't understand it. I lifted her face up to mine by lifting her chin and she looked at me with a worried face. 'What's wrong? I thought they were great friends…' I thought and kept looking at her, trying to find an answer in her eyes, so she wouldn't have to say it. After a bit of this, she sighed again and gave me a weak smile.

"Please don't tell Sam or Chris, okay? And don't tell him I told you…" she started to say, and I nodded, (You could not know how happy I was she was gonna trust me with this.) then she took a deep breath, and I waited for her to continue.

And waited.

And waited.

And dang waited.

I kept looking at her, for any signs of regret or that she changed her mind. I didn't see any; she had the same face and same look in her eyes. "Cath if y-" I was saying but she cut me off, putting a finger to my lips, and I looked at her confused. She looked down at the sand.

"We were going to get married…Levin and I. But…" she sighed sadly yet I barely registered that, because my mind had gone blank. '…She…was…going to…GET MARRIED WITH THAT TWIT?' I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down before she noticed how I was getting, ('Cuz we're just good friends, nothin' more.) but I guess that's impossible, because I was still holding her hand. After like ten minutes, I opened them again and saw her looking worriedly at me. 'Crap, what does she think now?...' I thought but just gave her a look that told her to continue. She nodded then and seemed more confident about the topic now, but it still took her some time to talk again.

"Well…See, what stopped us was that…" She sighed, and seemed to try get her words together. After a bit longer, she continued talking. "Well…He likes to invent stuff…so…Something kinda happened in his lab… There was an explosion… And…When he came out…He was the same…halfway…" her voice was sad now. I put the hand I was using to hold hers on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile, because it seemed she really needed to talk about this. She smiled back at me a bit.

"Well, see, he came out the same. He looked the same, sounded the same, and everything seemed like nothing had happened. The thing is, some hours later, we found out what really happened. The chemical he was experimenting with, which was to be used for a robot, I don't know how or why, because I always kinda zoned out a bit when he talked about it,…" she had a smile when she said that and her eyes were distant, like if she loved and cherished that memory but continued.

"It changed him in the way…Well, Levin was always a bit shy on some stuff or just not that much of a risk taker, but the chemical changed that. Sometime after the explosion, one of his friends was over and yeah. They started talking about stuff that normally Levin would blush about or ignore him, you know, stuff having to do after the wedding, but this time, when he and Levin's little brother tried bothering him about it, he just smirked and went along with it.

"At least, I thought…Well, either way, day after day, his character was more… more of a strong-headed and a bit rebellious one. See, he's normally like you in that aspect of his character. He likes to have fun and joke around, so him turning like that wasn't much of a deal. Not _much_. And it wasn't like I minded what was going on, because it's not like he would break rules or something like make trouble and stuff.. It wasn't that bad. I actually really liked him like that, because he was still like before but more daring in certain stuff. The thing that…"

Suddenly, I knew that she couldn't speak about it anymore and her happy look left her eyes. I gave her another smile, but I knew that now she was in a sad/depressed mode due to rememberin' a happy past.

"It's alright, you don't need to tell me now," I said and put my free arm around her shoulder. "But thanks for tellin' me… Sorry, I did that," I said, with a small sheepish smile. She shook her head and smiled back at me a bit. "I needed to tell someone anyway," she said and shrugged like it was nothing. We started to head back to the guys and Sam.

"So, how long ago was this?" I asked, hoping she hadn't closed off on the subject.

She thought about it for a bit, then said, "Like three years ago. The wedding was canceled after something that happened, and that's when I decided to join Grandpa on coming here. I actually hadn't seen or talked to him for two years and a half, until now, that is. And before you ask, yeah, he looks like us, and his alien form is like a human; it's how he is now. But he's actually twenty-four, yet an experiment made him and his brother ten years older." She smiled and continued. "You would have no believed how happy their mom was of that." I smiled at her then, I don't know why, but I felt like it. Then she suddenly turned to face me, since she'd still been looking in front of her.

"Oh! Though he actually just acts like all of us, so yeah, you'll also just love to be with him around this time," she said, smiling widely in her hyper-like way. I smiled more and nodded, though what was going through my head wasn't happy at all. 'That nerdy twit better not get in the way of my summer with Cathy, or else.'

**Me: *Stops happy dancing and has a small sheepy smile* So, who likes it?... I know it's been a while, and yeah, and when I went over it I kept thinking it was just plainly bad.**

**Levin: *Reads over it* We what?**

**Me:…Oh yeah, and did I surprise you guys with that? I think this Levin is gonna get a middle name because of it, LOL. Please review if you liked! I wanna know how it is and yeah. SO sorry it took so long to update, though reading all the new MBC fics has helped lots and lots and lots.**


End file.
